Storytime: Cupid's Arrow
by CubsKing
Summary: What do you mean you were married against your will? Second in the Storytime series. Jack/Sam, Daniel/Vala


Storytime: Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters described in this story.

Author's Notes: This is the second entry in the Storytime series. Again, picture Jack doing the different voices. In order to get this story out in time for Valentine's day, it has not been beta read. If you find any problems, please let me know!

-----------------------

"Daddy, what's the big deal about today?" the disgruntled sandy-haired girl complained as her father got her ready for bed. It was a little earlier than her normal bedtime, and she wasn't feeling tired yet.

"Well, honey, today is Valentine's Day. It's the day on which you show how much you love your special someone. For me, it's when your mother and I go out for an evening of fine food, dancing, and romance. You'll do the same someday with a special boy. Someday in the FAR distant future, I hope…" her father answered.

"Yuck! Boys are gross!" Grace protested.

The sound of her mother giggling caused her to change her focus to the other side of her bed. "Don't you agree, Mommy?"

"Well, most of the time, yes," she replied.

"Hey!" Jack objected.

"But there are times like tonight when they clean up nicely and redeem themselves," Sam continued. "And then there are times, like when we got married, that you are completely powerless to resist them."

Grace's hazel eyes lit up. "Are you going to tell me that story now?"

"Yes, dear," Sam answered.

"But only when you're ready for bed. And you have to promise to go to sleep right afterwards," Jack added.

"I'm ready now! And I promise," she cried as she patted down her comforter and looked pleadingly up at her father.

"Alright, sweetie. Well, it all started like a normal mission…"

-----------------------

_We walked up the ramp to the 'Gate, heading to P5X-684. The MALP had shown an interesting sign board that Uncle Daniel was eager to take a look at more closely. Your mom and Daniel stepped through first. I came through next with Uncle Teal'c right beside me. Aunt Vala and Uncle Cam were a few paces behind us. When I stepped out of the 'Gate on the other side, I immediately saw Sam and Daniel being struck by an electrical field. It looked a lot like a Zat blast, but it was pink instead of blue. Without thinking, I charged forward to grab your mother before she fell and hit her head on the stones around the 'Gate. I was hit by another shot as I grabbed hold of your mom before we both collapsed together to the ground in a heap. Teal'c pulled out his Zat and returned fire, downing the man who had been shooting at us._

_Vala stepped through the gate, took one look at the situation and quickly ran to Daniel's side. She checked his pulse, finding it steady. Mitchell looked over at Teal'c, who had gone to bind the shooter._

"Aw, looks like I missed all the fun," _Cam complained._ "What happened?"

_Teal'c reached down and picked up the weapon the other man had been firing. It was shaped like a heart with the point of the heart being the business end. _"This man was firing a weapon I have never seen before as we exited the gate. O'Neill, Colonel Carter, and Daniel Jackson were struck before I was able to stop him."

"Daniel appears to be OK," _Vala added. _

_At that point, I regained consciousness. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the normal after-effects of a Zat. Instead, I was feeling extremely good. I looked down and saw Sam lying on top of me. Without another thought, I shifted positions, leaned down, and gave her a sound kiss. A few seconds later, my brain finally processed three simultaneous cries:_

"Hallo!"

"Sweet Sassy Molassey!"

"O'Neill!"

_I didn't have to turn to hear who had uttered each cry. I was completely transfixed by your mother's face. A moment later, I saw her slate blue eyes flutter open. A few seconds after that, she had pulled my head back down and captured my lips in a searing, passionate kiss. Before we knew it, though, we were being pulled apart by Cam and Teal'c. As the distance between us increased, our thoughts became clearer. _

"OK, what's going on?" _Cam demanded._

"I don't know. It's like I can't control myself," _I explained._

"Perhaps it has something to do with the weapon that struck you?" _Teal'c offered._

"Yeah, let's go with that," _I agreed._

"I don't think so, Jack," _Sam interrupted. _"I can't understand how that could be the case."

"Um, guys?" _Vala queried. _"How come you're awake but Daniel's still out?"

_We were all stumped for a few minutes. We tried everything we could think of to wake Daniel up. I gave him a wet willy. Vala splashed him with cold water. Teal'c yelled his name as loud as he could. Mitchell slapped him. Nothing woke him up._

"Maybe this says something,"_Sam called out, looking at the sign that had brought us to the planet. _"I can't understand it, though. Can anyone else read it?"

_We all came over and gathered around the sign. Teal'c was the first to speak._

"I have never seen this type of writing before," _he stated._

"Nor have I," _Vala added_.

"It's Hebrew, but I can't read it," _Sam said._

"Well, that doesn't help me, either," _Cam admitted._

"After being struck by Cupid's arrow, bonding and revival will come with true love's kiss," _I mumbled._

_Sam, Vala and Mitchell turned to stare at me in shock and disbelief. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow._

"That's correct," _a voice said from behind us. We turned and saw the man who had shot us sitting up and staring at us intently. _"I see two of you have already been bonded. You must have a very special bond in order to be able to revive each other. As for the other, he must receive his true love's kiss."

"Who are you, and what did you shoot us with?" _I demanded._

"I am Cupid. I hit you with my arrow," _he replied._

"He is a Goa'uld," _Teal'c stated._

"Kel'nok shree Goa'uld! Tak Tok'ra!" _he shouted back._

"You're a Tok'ra?" _I asked disbelievingly._

"I am. But I am stranded here as I have lost contact with my people," _he answered. _"While I have been here, I have continued to join in holy matrimony forever the lives of those of like spirit who enter my domain."

"What?" _I asked._

"Are you saying that we're now married?" _Sam asked incredulously._

"Yes. I saw that you were soul mates. With the kiss of awakening, you are now bonded together," _he explained._

"Well, Washington is just going to love this report. Guess what? Sam and I got married without our consent on our last mission! And Daniel is now comatose until we find his true love," _I quipped._

"You do not understand. His true love is already here," _Cupid said._

_All eyes turned to Vala._

"Me?" _she squeaked out. _"Are you sure he didn't mean Muscles? Or Mitchell?"

_Teal'c raised an eyebrow while Cam started to sputter. Your mom and I shared an amused look._

"No, you are the one," _Cupid confirmed._

"How do you know for sure?" _Vala inquired._

"I am a psychic and a reader. I know," _he proclaimed._

"So, I kiss Daniel and when he wakes up, he's mine forever?" _Vala probed._

"Yes," _he responded._

"Well, alrighty then!" _she enthused._

"Yeah, go wake sleeping beauty," _I told her. _"I've got a beautiful bride to kiss and then I want to get home so we can get on to the wedding night!"

-----------------------

"Well, as your mother and I proceeded to kiss, Aunt Vala locked lips with Uncle Daniel, waking him up and marrying him on the spot. Teal'c and Mitchell informed Cupid that we could put him in contact with Grandpa Jacob and the rest of the Tok'ra. He was almost jumping for joy by the time we collected his things and dialed their home planet. When we finally got home, well, let's just say that emotions ran strong. But since we hadn't broken any rules beforehand, the Air Force couldn't punish us, and we've been married ever since that day," Jack pronounced.

Grace was silent for a few moments as she thought about the story. "I still think that boys are icky," she finally declared.

Sam and Jack both laughed until tears streamed down their faces.

"Someday, Gracie-girl, you'll change your mind," Jack told her. "Right now, it's time for you to go to sleep. Mommy and I are going out for the night. Uncle Teal'c is downstairs if you need him."

"Night, Daddy. Night, Mommy," Grace said sleepily.

"Goodnight, honey," Sam replied, kissing her forehead and going to the doorway.

"Night, sweetie," Jack added, repeating Sam's actions. He flipped off the light and closed the door on his way out, knowing his daughter would be dead to the world in just minutes.


End file.
